


Dearest, everything comes full circle.

by berrysck



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrysck/pseuds/berrysck
Summary: Ela possui a mesma expressão pacífica de sempre. Seu peito sobe e desce da mesma maneira de sempre. Mas existe algo diferente. E não quero dizer diferente apenas por estar num quarto de hospital, sentada num sofá desconfortável enquanto ouço o barulho insuportável das máquinas.Ela dorme de maneira diferente. E eu sei que esta noite irá entrar pra minha lista de Vezes-Inesquecíveis-Em-Que-Vi-Emma-Swan-Dormir.Eu sei que esta noite ficará em minha memória pra sempre."Emma Swan é aluna da Storybrooke University, onde Regina Mills ensina Escrita Criativa. Elas encontram uma na outra aquilo que todas as pessoas passam a existência procurando: felicidade. Até que um evento repentino muda o curso das coisas - e é então que Regina precisa fazer uma escolha que mudará sua vida.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oi, tudo bem? Postei esta história pela primeira vez no ano passado (2017). Como passei muito tempo sem atualizar, resolvi mudar algumas coisas, revisar outras e alterar um pouco do conteúdo. Tentarei atualizar com mais frequência (ou pelo menos sem levar 5 meses).
> 
> Se quiser conversar sobre, meu twitter é @berry_sck.
> 
> Espero que goste! ;)

 

* * *

 

“O amor é uma companhia.  
Já não sei andar só pelos caminhos,  
Porque já não posso andar só.  
Um pensamento visível faz-me andar mais depressa  
E ver menos, e ao mesmo tempo gostar bem de ir vendo tudo.  
Mesmo a ausência dela é uma coisa que está comigo.  
E eu gosto tanto dela que não sei como a desejar."

\- Fernando Pessoa sob o heterônimo de Alberto Caeiro. 

* * *

 

Dizem que nada acontece por acaso.

Cada palavra que você diz, cada pessoa que cruza com você na rua, cada tropeção em que você sussurra “opa” e torce para ninguém ter visto.

  
Comecei a acreditar nisso quando conheci Emma Swan.

Depois de cada segundo dentro de cada minuto dentro de cada hora dentro de cada dia dentro de cada semana dentro de cada mês dentro de cada um dos três anos em que estivemos juntas, ficou evidente que estávamos na vida uma da outra por uma razão. Emma me mudou para melhor, de todas as maneiras que alguém pode ser mudado.

Ela me salvou e sou eternamente grata por isto.

É estranho estar aqui hoje sem ouvir sua voz cantarolando perfeitamente Should I Stay or Should I Go ou então Poker Face - ainda não consigo entender como alguém pode ter uma memória tão boa quando se trata de letras de música. É estranho não vê-la usando uma regata branca apertada que deixa em evidência seus braços musculosos. Ao invés, ela usa uma camisola verde piscina que provavelmente contrastaria com seus olhos - se os mesmos estivessem abertos.

Mas o mais estranho é não ouvi-la reclamar da comida do hospital. Para isto, ela teria que ter acordado para comer, o que não fez.

Ela não come nada há uma semana. Uma semana que parece uma década. Olho para o relógio e sei que em vinte minutos um médico vai entrar no quarto para checar sua pressão e seus batimentos cardíacos.  
Eu odeio estes médicos por saberem mais que eu.

  
Odeio que, neste momento, eles a conheçam mais do que eu conheço.

Há uma semana, eu era a pessoa que mais conhecia Emma Swan no mundo, mas sei que ainda havia tanto para ser descoberto. E eu queria mostrar que tudo que eu queria era conhecer cada partezinha dela que ainda não havia sido revelada.

Já estava na segunda taça de vinho e ela no fim da primeira cerveja quando abri a bolsa para pegar aquela pequena caixinha com um anel dentro.

O relógio batia nove e dez.

Às nove e vinte e dois a ambulância chegou.  
Às nove e trinta e sete ela deu entrada no hospital.  
Às nove e quarenta e cinco seus pais chegaram.  
Parei de contar quando me disseram que ela passaria por uma cirurgia.  
  
E agora estou aqui. Contando os segundos para pessoas que nunca vi na vida encostarem nela de uma maneira que não consigo compreender.

Ela é linda. Emma Swan é a pessoa mais bonita que já vi na vida.

Ela também é engraçada. Muito. Ela é capaz de me fazer rir com apenas uma expressão facial.  
Ela é inteligente. Usa palavras que nem mesmo eu usaria.  
Ela é sagaz e altruísta e uma ótima amiga. Todos os dias postam mensagens de apoio em seu mural no Facebook.  
  
Ela não merece passar por isso, e então me questiono se alguém merece. Charles Manson, talvez. Mas não Emma.

Não minha Emma.

Eu nunca acreditei num bom deus intervencionista. Pelo contrário, quando pensava em deus, imaginava um tirano sentado em sua sala celestial assistindo de camarote cada desgraça que acontecia na Terra. Crianças morrendo de fome na África, a sobrinha de uma amiga que sofreu um acidente de carro quando tinha apenas 17 anos, a garota que eu amava deitada na minha frente com um tubo saindo de sua boca. Não era difícil imaginar que - se deus existisse - seria alguém extremamente ruim conduzindo este show de horrores, ou no mínimo se divertindo. Neste momento, porém, eu acredito.

Primeiro, penso em culpá-lo, mas desisto três segundos depois. Se ele estiver bravo, isso o deixará mais bravo ainda. Em seguida, penso em gritar, mas isto não adianta em nada - e eu não posso gritar, não de acordo com a placa pedindo silêncio do lado de fora do quarto. Por fim, fico de joelhos. É assim que as pessoas fazem, certo? Elas se ajoelham e unem as mãos e fingem não julgar as roupas daquela moça atravessando a rua ou disfarçam um dia ter furtado aquela loja cujo dono usa óculos e tem dificuldade para enxergar de longe.

Encosto minhas mãos e percebo que nunca me senti mais idiota. Olho pra cima e vejo o teto sem graça do quarto de hospital. Não faz sentido. Nada faz sentido. Vou até a janela, olho pra cima e vejo como as estrelas brilham da mesma forma que brilhavam quando Emma Swan disse que me amava pela primeira vez. É tão injusto.

Eu odiava que as estrelas estivessem com o mesmo brilho. Não é justo que elas brilhem tanto enquanto Emma não pode vê-las.

“Ei”, eu digo, brava. “Ei, você aí em cima…”

Nenhuma resposta. Não que eu esteja esperando algo, de qualquer maneira.

“Você é um otário”, eu digo, e então sorrio involuntariamente lembrando de como Emma me ensinou a chamar as pessoas de otárias. “E não importa o que as pessoas digam, você vai continuar sendo um otário pra mim. Mas pra Emma… Você não é um otário pra ela. Pelo contrário, lembro dela dizendo que acredita em você e que você é mulher. Mas não acho que você seja mulher, porque apenas um homem seria capaz de fazer tanta coisa errada assim.” “O fato é que… Você nunca me deu motivos para não acreditar que você é um otário. Mas você deu à ela. Ela disse que foi você quem encontrou uma família que a tirasse do orfanato. E ela disse que foi você quem a ajudou a conseguir uma vaga na faculdade. Ela costumava dizer que você é incrível e que é diferente do que as pessoas dizem. Ela dizia que você não julgava ninguém, que quem fazia isso eram as próprias pessoas. Ela dizia que você não fazia mal pra ninguém, mas ela mentiu.”

Senti as lágrimas começarem a aparecer em meus olhos.

“Ela mentiu mas eu a perdoei e… Mas agora… Eu estou disposta, ok? Eu… Eu só quero que você me dê uma única razão pra não te achar um otário. Eu só quero que…”, as lágrimas começaram a cair dos meus olhos, “você… me dê uma única razão. Eu só quero que você a faça acordar. Só isso.” “Eu te dou dinheiro, se é isso que você quer. Eu prometo que vou à igreja todos os domingos e… eu faço qualquer coisa. Qualquer.” “Eu só te peço que, por favor, não deixe ela dormir pra sempre. Nem por um ano. Nem por um mês. Por favor, por favor, por favor. Eu preciso dela. Eu não sei como viver sem ela. Eu…”

Eu não consigo falar mais nada.

Viro para a cama e respiro fundo, chegando perto dela, segurando sua mão.

 

Lembro da minha lista de _Vezes-Inesquecíveis-Em-Que-Vi-Emma-Swan-Dormir_.

 

A primeira foi quando eu estava voltando pra casa após cinco aulas que pareciam que nunca iriam acabar.

Eu estava de carro e estava nevando. Ela andava depressa, usando apenas uma jaqueta de couro vermelha, e eu sabia que ela ia acabar congelando.

“Hey, Emma!”, gritei, abaixando o vidro. “Quer uma carona?” Ela olhou pra mim em choque. Nós nunca havíamos conversado fora da universidade, exceto por aquele fatídico dia no cinema, e ela parecia que ia desmaiar.

“E-eu… Senhora Mills?”

“Senhorit… Regina. Pode me chamar de Regina.”

“Eu… Eu moro longe, deve ser contramão.”

“Não faz mal, venha. Entre.” Ela respirou fundo umas três vezes até finalmente abrir a porta do passageiro e sentar ao meu lado. Ela não abriu a boca durante toda a viagem de 20 minutos que se transformaram em 45 por causa do gelo. Por um momento achei que ela estava com receio de conversar com uma prof... comigo - mas então vi que ela havia dormido, e foi só então que percebi que não fazia ideia de como chegar na casa dela e que estava na frente da minha. Fiquei com pena de acordá-la então fiquei sentada no carro corrigindo provas enquanto ela dormia por mais uma hora. Quando ela acordou, perguntou onde estava e eu disse que não sabia onde ela morava. Ela me olhou como se eu fosse louca.

Por um momento acreditei que realmente era.

A segunda foi quando eu estava passando um documentário sobre a Segunda Guerra Mundial em sala.

Enquanto os alunos tentavam entender porque uma professora de escrita criativa estava passando conteúdo de história, meus olhos vagaram até sua mesa. Se fosse qualquer outro aluno, eu teria pausado o filme e dado um sermão daqueles, mas era tão cedo e ela dormia tão pacificamente que eu simplesmente não consegui. Seus braços estavam cruzados em cima da mochila e seu capuz cobria metade de seu rosto. Meus olhos revezavam-se entre a TV e Emma, e vê-la dormir pareceu bem melhor que acompanhar as incessantes explosões e a sucessão de pessoas tomando péssimas decisões.

A terceira foi quando estávamos assistindo The Rocky Horror Picture Show.

Ela sabia todas as letras e todas as coreografias e me fez dançar Time Warp. Depois de duas horas que pareceram uma eternidade, ela estava tão cansada que simplesmente deitou no chão da sala e dormiu. Eu sabia que tentar levá-la para a cama era besteira e que ela ficaria brava se eu a acordasse, então simplesmente coloquei uma almofada debaixo de sua cabeça, a cobri, e deitei ao seu lado. Fiz carinho na sua mão enquanto seu peito subia e descia, a respiração ficando cada vez mais lenta.

No dia seguinte acordei com a maior dor nas costas que já senti na vida, mas valeu a pena.

A quarta foi quando fomos acampar. Eu não entendia qual a graça que ela via em sair do conforto de casa e se meter no meio do mato, mas resolvi ceder após ela dizer que aprendeu uma receita especial de marshmallow só pra mim.

Naquela noite, descobri que a tal receita nada mais era que colocar o marshmallow num espeto e assar na fogueira. “Qual a parte especial desta receita?”, perguntei, vendo que ela estava fazendo exatamente o que todas as pessoas do universo faziam ao acampar.

“A parte especial é justamente não ter nada de especial. É apenas marshmallow. E está uma delícia”, ela disse, mordendo um pedaço. “E eu sei que quando você experimentar, vai rir da minha cara porque na verdade não está uma delícia. Está queimado. Mas daqui vinte anos você vai comer marshmallow e lembrar de quando eu fiz marshmallows pra você e queimei. Vai ser uma boa memória.”

Nós comemos tantos marshmallows que passei mal. Quando entramos na barraca, ela logo pegou no sono enquanto meu estômago me matava. Mas vê-la dormir me acalmou e a dor foi passando.

A quinta foi quando ficamos acordadas até seis horas da manhã esperando um cometa passar. O jornal avisou que ele seria visível pela maior parte do país. O problema é que não contávamos com o fato de que a maior parte do país não incluiria a nossa parte do país. Não conseguimos ver absolutamente nada. Acabamos deitadas no porta-mala do carro, encarando o céu e torcendo para nenhum psicopata aparecer e nos matar. Ela passou a mão ao meu redor e me encarou.

“Eu não acredito que ainda estamos aqui e não vamos ver nada”, eu disse.

“Não sei sobre você, mas minha vista no momento é espetacular”, ela sorriu.

E então eu percebi que sim, minha vista também era espetacular, e ver aquele sorriso era melhor que qualquer cometa, qualquer estrela cadente, qualquer asteroide, qualquer maldito planeta que saísse de órbita e viesse em direção à Terra. Ela caiu no sono com o rosto virado pra mim e eu fiquei acordada a noite toda tomando conta do carro.

A melhor parte de assistir Emma Swan dormir era a expectativa de vê-la acordar ao meu lado. Às vezes, isto acontecia depois de um cochilo de dez minutos, onde ela acordaria desnorteada, com o cabelo bagunçado e perguntando “onde diabos eu estou?”. Às vezes - poucas vezes - ela acordaria em minha cama, ao meu lado. E nestes dias eu faria de tudo para acordar antes e preparar seu chocolate quente. Sempre com canela. Ela amava chocolate quente com canela.

E agora…

Agora eu, mais uma vez, assisto Emma dormir. Ela possui a mesma expressão pacífica de sempre. Seu peito sobe e desce da mesma maneira de sempre. Mas existe algo diferente. E não quero dizer diferente apenas por estar num quarto de hospital, sentada num sofá desconfortável enquanto ouço o barulho insuportável das máquinas.

Ela dorme de maneira diferente. E eu sei que esta noite irá entrar pra minha lista de Vezes-Inesquecíveis-Em-Que-Vi-Emma-Swan-Dormir. Eu sei que esta noite ficará em minha memória pra sempre, não pela expectativa de vê-la acordar, mas pela desesperadora certeza de que ela não irá abrir os olhos.

 

_Não mais._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oi, tudo bem?
> 
> Nos Estados Unidos, as aulas começam entre agosto e setembro e terminam entre maio e junho. Obviamente, estou nem aí pra este fato, então embora Storybrooke aqui seja no Maine, eu deixei as coisas mais brasileiras. Ou seja: o ano letivo começa em Fevereiro e termina no final de Novembro/começo de Dezembro. 
> 
> Esta fic possui flashbacks, então ficou assim: 
> 
> Tempo atual - narrado pela Regina: se passa no final de 2019.  
> Tempo passado - narrado em terceira pessoa: tem o ano no capítulo.
> 
> Para não se perderem, vou indicar o ano conforme escrevo. Qualquer dúvida, me avisa! Meu twitter é @berry_sck.
> 
> É isto. Espero que gostem.

 

 

* * *

 

**_20 de Fevereiro de 2016_ **

 

"Você está encarando novamente", Ruby disse, aproveitando pra pegar o sanduíche de Emma e morder um pedaço.

Emma não demonstrou reação alguma.

"Você está encarando há exatamente...", e ela olhou para seu pulso, que não possuía relógio algum, "dez minutos. De acordo comigo mesma."  
  
Emma continuou sem demonstrar reações.

"Descobri que ela é casada."

"O QUE DISSE, MACHISTA?", Emma virou abruptamente.

"Mentira. Só queria ver se conseguia te tirar desse transe. Embora fosse legal descobrir se ela é ou não casada. Ou se é ou não uma vampira. Ou se ela realmente existe no mundo real, porque não lembro de a ter visto fora da Universidade. Nunca." "Ela aparece no sol, hipótese vampiresca descartada."

"Ok. E sobre existir?"

"Eh... É. Ela provavelmente não existe", Emma gaguejou.

"Emma?"

"Sim?", Emma respondeu, nervosa.

"Fala", Ruby estreitou os olhos.

"Falar o que?", Emma se fez de desentendida.

"Sobre o que você está escondendo."

"Eu n-"

"Não adianta negar. Assim como você tem um superpoder para saber se as pessoas estão mentindo, você tem a super fraqueza de mentir muito mal. E de omitir muito mal. Enfim, fala", a morena interrompeu.

Emma respirou fundo. Ela não queria contar. O que tinha acontecido... Era uma memória muito especial e ela não queria dividi-la com ninguém, nem mesmo com sua melhor amiga.

"Não é nada, Rubes", Emma disse, pegando seu celular, distraída. Ela tinha mania de ficar com ele na mão encarando a tela quando estava desconfortável.

"É só que... Merda!"

"O quê?"

"Eu tô atrasada pra aula do Gold. Merda!", Emma repetiu, pegando sua mochila e levantando abruptamente. "Primeiro dia de aula e eu estou atrasada. Droga. Depois conversamos, prometo!"

Ruby apenas revirou os olhos, sabendo que não adiantava insistir, e apenas observou a amiga correr - mas não sem perceber que sua professora de escrita criativa fazia o mesmo.

* * *

 

" _Meu nome é Emma._

_Emma Swan._

_Ou Nolan, dependendo da Emma com a qual você conversa. Se você está conversando com a Emma que precisa muito de 2 pontos pra não reprovar em alguma matéria, então você conversa com Emma Nolan, afinal, é este o nome que você encontra no meu registro._

_Se você conversa com a Emma que não passou a noite em casa e esqueceu de avisar, você também está conversando com Emma Nolan. Ou, pelo menos, é a maneira que minha mãe - Mary Margaret Nolan - me chama quando está muito brava._

_Se você está conversando com a Emma que aguenta 8 shots de tequila antes de começar a ficar tonta, você está conversando com Emma Swan._

_S_ _e você está conversando com a Emma que gastou todas as suas sofridas economias numa máquina para tatuar e tatuou uma flor no próprio pulso, você está falando com Emma Swan. Mas, se você está falando com a Emma que ficou 53 horas sem dormir por conta de uma aposta, então você está falando com... Bem, com quem você quiser._

_Depois da trigésima sexta hora, eu não conseguia lembrar meu próprio nome._

_No fim, porém, nada disso importa. Meu nome é apenas um nome: Emma Swan Nolan. Mas eu poderia me chamar Jennifer. Ou Ashley. Eu poderia ter cabelos escuros ou ter sido designada homem ao nascer._

_O fato é que eu sou muito mais que meu nome. Quando alguém me conhece, a primeira coisa que descobrem é como me chamo, mas isto é a coisa mais superficial que existe._

_Neste texto, eu deveria falar sobre quem sou. Resolvi começar pelo meu nome e então demonstrar que toda e qualquer imagem que você formou a meu respeito continuaria a mesma, independente de eu falar ou não que meu nome é Emma._

_Sim, meu nome é Emma e eu gosto de pizza. E de sol. E de livros, de música, de piercings, de academia, de tranças, do universo, de desenhos, de-_

_Quem sou eu? No momento, sou a pessoa que escreveu todas essas linhas fugindo do assunto simplesmente por não saber responder a esta pergunta._

_Quem sou eu? Eu não faço a mínima ideia._

_Mas prometo contar quando descobrir._ "

Regina Mills releu o texto.

Ela já o havia lido muitas vezes, tantas que acabou se perdendo.

Era uma tradição: todos os anos, o professor Jones pedia para que seus alunos escrevessem um texto respondendo à pergunta "Quem é você?". Quando questionado, ele usava como desculpa o fato de que era importante conhecer os calouros e compreender a visão que eles tinham de si mesmos, mas todo o corpo docente sabia que ele gostava de fazer aquilo para tirar sarro deles, comparar uns aos outros e dividir tudo com os colegas.

O texto que Regina tinha em mãos era de 2015. Enquanto os outros professores davam risadas ao ler as descrições dos alunos, ela os lia de maneira crítica, ansiosa pelo que a esperava no próximo ano. Após a leitura, ela costumava devolve-los a Jones, mas não foi o que aconteceu com aquele em especial.

Ela o guardou por um ano.

Havia algo naquela redação que despertou seu interesse de uma maneira que nem ela compreendia. Ela não era obcecada, claro que não, mas durante o ano de 2015, sua memória a puxou para o texto de Emma Swan, e ela não podia conter a ansiedade de 2016 se iniciar para que ela finamente pudesse dar um rosto às palavras.

Ela era inteligente, Regina tinha certeza que seria uma aluna brilhante.

E suas expectativas acabariam naquele dia.

Mais especificamente, em uma hora e dez minutos.

"Finalmente, eu não aguento mais", ela sussurrou.

"Não aguenta mais o quê?", Zelena perguntou, sentando-se em frente à Regina, largando dois livros na mesa, fazendo a morena praticamente pular de susto.

"Se você está falando dos calouros, concordo. A cada ano que passa eles parecem mais descontrolados."

"Você sabe que só dou aula para alunos do terceiro e quarto semestres", Regina ergueu os olhos, uma expressão de irritação em seu rosto. "Enfim, eu estava falando dos... Papeis. Dos papeis da adoção."

"Oh", a ruiva ajeitou-se na cadeira. "E como está indo o processo?"

"Complicado. Eu tenho um emprego estável e eu realmente quero isso mas... Eles priorizam casais e não é como se eu tivesse alguém no momento."

"Eu já te disse, são seis letras: t-i-n-d-e-r"

"Eu me recuso a submeter seis fotos e uma auto-descrição em um aplicativo de encontros."

"Ok, isso foi estranhamente específico."

"O quê?", Regina indagou. "A parte das seis fotos. Como você sabe que são seis fotos?"

Os olhos de Regina encontraram o de Zelena e ambos desviaram para o celular da morena que encontrava-se na mesa. Como se lendo o pensamento uma da outra, ambas tentaram pegar o celular ao mesmo tempo, mas Zelena foi mais rápida.

"Oops", ela sorriu, enquanto inseria a senha de Regina. "Você sabe que depois da data do seu aniversário, o nome dos seus pais é a primeira coisa que vão tentar, certo?" Regina revirou os olhos, tentando arrancar o celular da outra.

"Devolva", ela avançou, mas Zelena trouxe o celular mais para perto.

"Não mesmo", e após digitar "Henry" o celular foi desbloqueado. "HAAAAA, eu sabia!", Zelena disse triunfalmente enquanto olhava o ícone de chama na página inicial.

"Não ouse", Regina adverteu. "Tarde demais", a outra zombou enquanto abria o app e fazia sua tour particular.

"Ok, sua foto de perfil é... aceitável. Você fica sexy de óculos e sua boca está maravilhosa. Quase me faz sentir saudade", Zelena levantou os olhos. Regina arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Ok, continuando. As outras fotos estão boas, só não entendi porque você colocou a foto da macieira que você tem em casa."

"Eu gosto de maçãs e acho que as pessoas deveriam saber disso, ué."

"Você poderia ter sido sutil e usado um emoji de maçã. O que me leva ao seu perfil e... 'Coração atado, espírito livre'. Nietzsche? Jura?"

"Não estou procurando por um relacionamento sério agora e você sabe disso."

"Ah, sim, eu sei bem...", Zelena sorriu maliciosamente.

"Você não consegue se controlar, consegue?"

"Não. E não espere que eu tente."

"Zelena, eu não sou..."

"Certo, continue mentindo para você mesma."

"Zelena, é sério, eu não se-"

"Regina, meu anjo...", Zelena começou, colocando o celular de lado e segurando as mãos de Regina. "A sexualidade é fluida. Você sabe disso. Eu sei disso. O mundo sabe. Pode até ser que você não seja lésbica, e se este for o caso, então você é no mínimo bissexual."

"Eu..." "Você é ótima, aliás. Muito. Acho incrível que você nunca tinha experimentado antes, porque as coisas que você fez... Demonstram, no mínimo, muito conhecimento na área.", Zelena sorriu.

Regina mordeu a bochecha por dentro. Ela sabia que Zelena estava certa, mas odiava admitir. Ela não queria lidar com aquilo, especialmente quando sua mãe era conservadora ao extremo. Regina sempre sentiu atração por mulheres, mas nunca tinha pensado muito no assunto. Ela se relacionou com homens durante toda a vida, até que - quando chegou em Storybrooke - conheceu Zelena.

Zelena era uma das pessoas mais maravilhosas que Regina conhecia, mas também a mais lunática. No modo de dizer, é claro. Zelena ensinava Filosofia e Ética na Storybrooke University - sua inteligência era descomunal, assim como sua elegância e porte em classe - mas fora do ambiente de trabalho, ela perdia a noção. Literalmente.

Regina achava que aquilo era uma maneira de compensar o modo como ela precisava agir ao redor dos alunos. Bem, não que ela realmente precisasse, mas os reitores da Universidade mantinham vistas grossas ao comportamento dos professores, especialmente quando se tratava de professores de matérias consideradas mais sérias.

Ambas davam aulas para mais de um curso, em mais de um Campus, o que limitava seus encontros a duas vezes por semana. E aquilo era mais que suficiente, uma vez que a presença de Zelena podia exigir muito de alguém.

Quando pisou na Universidade pela primeira vez, Regina sentiu-se deslocada, e ela costumava disfarçar insegurança com arrogância. Sem olhar para os lados, marchou em direção ao seu gabinete. Quando estava prestes a adentrá-lo, deu um encontrão na ruiva.

"Desculp-", Zelena começou, mas parou imediatamente ao ver Regina. Ela mediu a morena dos pés a cabeça, e quando seus olhos verdes encontraram os castanhos, ela não conseguiu encontrar palavras

. Zelena era linda, mas a beleza de Regina era algo fora do normal. Quando finalmente conseguiu formar uma frase, Zelena pediu desculpas e apresentou-se. Não demorou muito para que uma amizade fosse formada, e elas tornaram-se inseparáveis desde então.

Cinco anos haviam se passado desde a primeira vez que se encontraram, e então, numa noite qualquer, as duas acabaram juntas - numa cama de solteiro - fazendo o que Regina havia se imaginado fazendo diversas vezes, mas nunca admitindo nem para si mesma.

O que era para acontecer apenas uma vez, acabou se repetindo. E então de novo. Até que um dia Zelena acabou se apaixonando pela bibliotecária da Universidade e elas decidiram acabar com aquela aventura. Isto, no entanto, não impedia Zelena de continuar trazendo o assunto à tona, mais para provocar Regina do que por qualquer outro motivo.

"Enfim", Regina disse, tentando desviar o assunto. "O fato é que", Regina tossiu, limpando a garganta, "não quero nada sério. A única coisa séria que procuro no momento é uma resposta positiva para a situação da adoção."

"Ok, senhorita-sexo-casual. Tudo bem, você é jovem, bem sucedida, não precisa mesmo de alguém para dividir o palácio que você chama de casa. Acho, na verdade, que você até faz bem em não querer nada sério. É horrível querer algo do tipo e não ter."

"Belle?"

Zelena pareceu desanimada no mesmo momento. "É exaustivo. E me sinto a pior pessoa do universo por querer exigir algo que ela não está pronta para dar."

"Zelena... Eu entendo o lado das duas, de verdade. Ela acabou de sair de um casamento de anos, é normal que ela não queira assumir um compromisso agora. E você está apaixonada..."

"Há muito tempo..."

"...Sim, há muito tempo. E vocês estão saindo faz tempo também, entendo que você queira deixar tudo sério. O fato é que...", Regina desviou o olhar para fora, e a aglomeração de alunos demonstrava que o primeiro período havia acabado. "O fato é que eu não sei nem o que estou fazendo da minha própria vida, então sou a última pessoa que deveria te aconselhar. De qualquer maneira, acho que vocês deveriam conversar novamente e tentar encontrar uma maneira de ambas ficarem felizes. O ponto de estar com alguém é este, não? Ficar feliz. E você não está feliz agora. Então, talvez, se as coisas continuarem assim, o melhor a fazer é se afastar dela - pelo menos por um tempo - até vocês entenderem seus sentimentos e ficarem na mesma página..."

Zelena suspirou.

"...E agora tenho que ir, tenho uma aula para dar em trinta minutos. Mais tarde conversamos melhor, ok? E me desculpa."

"Pelo quê?" "Por não ser uma boa conselheira."

"Não faz mal, você é boa em outras coisas. Ótima, pra falar a verdade", Zelena levantou uma sobrancelha, sorrindo enquanto recuperava o bom humor. Regina revirou os olhos.

"Até depois."

"Até."

* * *

 

O primeiro período havia acabado e Ruby esperava Emma na porta.

Ruby estava no terceiro ano do curso de Cinema - o mesmo que Emma - e sua aula havia acabado cinco minutos antes do previsto, para alegria geral.

Elas tinham este acordo desde que se tornaram amigas: se a aula de uma delas acabasse antes, a mesma ia até a sala da outra para esperá-la. Se acabasse ao mesmo tempo, elas encontravam-se na lanchonete do outro lado da rua.

Neste momento, porém, Emma não estava nem um pouco animada ao ver a amiga, já que ela sabia exatamente o que a aguardava.

Após uma aula extremamente chata, Emma levantou-se e foi ao encontro de Ruby.

"Me diga que melhora, por favor."

"Teoria da Comunicação? Não. E olha que já estou em TeCom 3", Ruby fez uma careta.

"Se o professor fosse menos insuportável..."

"Gold já foi uma pessoa legal, acredite. Mas com o divórcio ele foi se tornando cada vez mais amargurado. Não é justificável, claro, mas é compreensível."

"É, dá pra entender."

"Falando em entender... Você está me devendo uma história."

Emma olhou abruptamente para Ruby enquanto elas andavam em direção a área externa.

"Não tem história nenhuma, Ruby."

"Uhum, e eu sou virgem."

Emma suspirou.

"Ok. Desisto. Vamos nos sentar e aí eu conto."

"Eba, fofoca do tipo que você precisa sentar pra ouvir!"

E Emma acabou sorrindo.

* * *

 

"Certo. Tem esse filme... É baseado num livro que-"

"Carol, baseado em The Price of Salt, escrito por Patrícia Highsmith, com Cate Blanchett no papel de Carol Aird e Rooney Mara no papel de Therese Belivet. Eu sei, você tem falado disso há pelo menos um ano."

"Tá. Então... Ele lançou em Dezembro, certo? Eu esperei tanto por aquilo e finalmente fui assistir à pré estreia, obviamente transtornada. Eu estava na fila da pipoca tentando convencer a moça do caixa a colocar balas na pipoca ao invés de chocolate mas ela disse que não podia e que se eu quisesse eu deveria comprar as balas separadamente e-"

"Emma?"

"Sim?"

"Direto ao ponto, por favor."

"Ok. Eu peguei minha pipoca e comprei DOIS pacotes...", Emma enfatizou, "de bala e despejei no pacote e estava pra comprar meu refrigerante quando olhei pra fila para saber como estava e..."

Ruby melhorou a postura, como se para ouvir melhor.

"E então eu a vi."

Ruby estreitou os olhos.

"Você a viu. Certo. Quem?"

"Regina."

Ruby não pareceu surpresa.

"Ok, nossa professora do curso de cinema estava no cinema. Isto era pra ser chocante?"

"Não. Não, tem mais."

Ruby endireitou-se novamente.

"Eu entrei na fila tentando me esconder dela. Você sabe como me sinto quando se trata da Regina, e a última coisa que eu queria era que ela me visse lá. Bem, eu sei que não fez sentido algum já que ela nem sabe quem eu sou, mas mesmo assim. Me sinto intimidada por ela. O problema é que... O problema é que, quando sentei na minha poltrona e me preparei psicologicamente para falar cerca de 53 palavrões quando o nome da Cate aparecesse na tela, alguém sentou-se ao meu lado. E era ela."

Ruby nem piscava.

"E eu entrei em pânico. O nome da Cate passou, o da Rooney, o da Sarah... Acho que perdi uns dez minutos só tentando me recuperar do fato de estar no cinema vendo meu filme favorito - eu já sabia que se tornaria meu filme favorito, óbvio - ao lado da minha futura professora. Que, vale ressaltar..."

"Você tem sentimentos que não são fracos suficientes para chamar de crush e nem fortes suficientes para chamar de paixão. Sim, eu sei disso também."

"O fato é... Não nos conhecemos. Quer dizer, eu a conheço pelo que você contou e pelo perfil dela no Facebook e por aquele currículo lattes de dar inveja em qualquer um. Mas... eu não a conheço de verdade. E mesmo assim eu sinto algo que não sei explicar. De qualquer maneira, ela estava do meu lado e quando eu finalmente consegui relaxar e acompanhar o filme, percebi que ela me encarava."

"Tentei ficar numa boa e foi aí que ela simplesmente me pediu para me mover para que ela pudesse baixar o braço da poltrona e apoiar a garrafa d'água dela."

Ruby contorceu o rosto.

"É isso?"

"Não, trouxa. Óbvio que tem mais."

"Spill the tea, gata."

"Ela baixou o braço e colocou a garrafa ali e me agradeceu. O filme foi rolando e eu prestei atenção em cada detalhe. Na iluminação, na fotografia - que aliás, é incrível. Eu fico chocada com como a fotogr-"

"Emma. FOCO."

"Certo. Até que senti a perna dela encostar na minha e quando me virei, ela estava me encarando. Ruby, juro pra você, ela tem os olhos mais lindos do universo. Eu ouço que meus olhos são lindos por serem verdes, mas os dela... Nem se comparam. Eles são tão escuros e profundos que você pode se afogar neles, e é claro que estava escuro na sala e talvez seja por isso, mas mesmo assim. Os olhos dela são lindos. E estavam me encarando. E eu não sei se era porque o filme estava na cena em que a Carol escreve uma carta pra Therese e a trilha sonora era linda, ou então porque eu estava sentada ao lado dela, mas eu senti uma coisa muito estranha dentro de mim e eu quando dei por mim, a cena tinha acabado. Nós ficamos nos encarando por vários minutos. E, no fim, ela mordeu o lábio. Eu estava de óculos, ok? Isto aconteceu. Ela realmente mordeu o lábio. E então nós olhamos pra tela e estava tudo bem até a cena em que a Carol e a Therese transam e a Carol chama a Therese de "my angel, flung out of space." Neste momento eu ouvi ela sussurrando essas palavras. Ela sabia a cena, Ruby! Ela conhecia a história! Ela é fã da minha história favorita! E tem mais: todos, todos mesmo - ao nosso redor, eram casais de idosos que provavelmente estavam lá por engano. Teve uma senhora que teve que explicar pro seu esposo Herold que elas estavam se beijando pois eram lésbicas - mesmo Therese sendo, tipo... bissexual. Acho, já que ela estava com Richard mas não gostava dele e..."

"Emma."

"Ok. Eram todos idosos. Ou pessoas como... eu, sabe? A galera queer. Ou seja, tem uma chance de 5% que ela seja da... galera queer."

"Eu amo quando você fala galera queer. Mas ok, e os outros 95%?"

"Obrigada. E os outros 95% se reservam para o fato de que ela é professora do curso de Cinema e este é um dos principais lançamentos do ano. Ela provavelmente é hetero e casada."

"Mas vocês trocaram olhares..."

"Sim, e eu estou surtando desde então. E estou surtando mais ainda porque em cinco minutos tenho aula de Escrita Criativa."

E foi então que Ruby entendeu o que havia acontecido mais cedo, quando Regina acompanhou Emma com o olhar.

"Certo. Você encontrou sua professora no cinema, ela não te conhece e você tem aula com ela em cinco minutos. Minha dica? Aja como louca. Completamente maluca. Se jogue em cima dela."

"Que?", Emma perguntou, confusa.

"Você nunca faz o que eu falo. Então sei que se eu te disser para agir como doida, você vai ficar quieta, na sua. Ok? Você tem que ficar na sua. Não surte, não reaja, finja que nada aconteceu. Afinal, nada aconteceu."

Emma suspirou.

"É. Nada aconteceu."

"Você é ótima, Emma. E ela é uma boa professora. Você não pode deixar seus sentimentos afetarem seu desempenho em sala, tudo bem? Não deixe as coisas ficarem estranhas."

"Ok. Eu não vou."

"Certo. Agora vá, porque você está quase atrasada para sua primeira aula com... Sei lá. Ainda não encontrei um termo entre crush e paixão."

Emma revirou os olhos.

"Tchau, Rubes." -

* * *

 

Emma corria pelos corredores. " _Perfeito_ ", pensou. " _Vou chegar atrasada_."

Sua respiração estava acelerada quando finalmente chegou, e para sua surpresa - e alívio - Regina ainda não estava lá.

Emma era dedicada e inteligente, em quase todas as aulas sentava-se perto da mesa do professor, mas hoje não era o caso.

Hoje, tudo que ela queria era desaparecer.

Ela jogou a mochila no chão, colocou o capuz e esperou todos sentarem. Felizmente, um garoto alto estava na sua frente, bloqueando a visão da mesa do professor. O tempo parecia não passar, e quando Emma estava prestes a ter uma crise de ansiedade, Regina entrou na sala.

Ela parecia da realeza, mas isto não era novidade. Emma já havia reparado em sua postura há muito tempo - sempre perfeitamente ereta.

Ela vestia uma saia lápis cinza e uma camisa social branca, além de um salto que tinha - pelo menos - uns 15 centímetros.

(Eram 8, mas Emma era péssima em matemática. E suposições.)

"Bem vindos à aula de Escrita Criativa", sua voz era rouca. A sensação de ouvi-la foi tão incrível quanto quando Regina a agradeceu no cinema, meses antes.

"Meu nome é Regina Mills e não achem que vai ser fácil conseguir nota nesta matéria. Faço a chamada no começo e no final da aula, então não adianta responder a primeira e então sair mais cedo. Não tolero atrasos de qualquer tipo, assim como não tolero que tornem esta sala de aula numa zona de guerra. Vocês são praticamente adultos, espero que ajam de acordo. A Escrita Criativa é uma matéria maravilhosa que poderá abrir muitas portas, basta vocês estarem dispostos a entendê-la e apreciá-la. Alguma dúvida?"

Ninguém se moveu.

"Ótimo." Regina sentou-se, e enquanto fazia isso, Emma conseguiu ouvir dois alunos cochicharem sobre como ela "era gostosa" mas "uma vadia."

Emma respirou fundo, tentando não responder aos comentários misóginos, e foi então que viu que Regina havia colocado óculos. Era a visão do paraíso.

"Hoje, entretanto, será diferente. Quero que cada um de vocês levante e diga seu nome, alto e claro. Quero que digam também o que esperam do curso. Quero conhecê-los melhor. Sei que parece infantil, mas é importante. Se alguém não se sentir confortável, apenas permaneça sentado e conversamos depois. Sei que alguns possuem fobias sociais e coisas do tipo. Não se preocupem: farei meu melhor para que vocês não se sintam pressionados.

E assim começou, pela ordem em que estavam sentados, cada aluno se apresentou.

Era sempre a mesma coisa, sempre os mesmos motivos. Regina não sentia-se nem um pouco animada.

Até que chegou na última mesa, onde alguém de capuz parecia se esconder. A sala ficou em silêncio e Regina esperou que a pessoa levantasse a cabeça. Emma percebeu o silêncio e soube que era sua vez. Lentamente, ergueu a cabeça e seus olhos encontraram com o de Regina.

Ela conhecia aquele rosto: ele a havia perseguido por todo o verão. Mais cedo, Regina a havia visto de longe.

"Não pode ser", ela pensou. Regina estava sem óculos, então não acreditou no que via. Mas naquele momento ela teve certeza. Sua mente foi levada para Dezembro, quando foi ao cinema e sentou-se ao lado da dona dos olhos mais lindos que ela já havia visto na vida. Os mesmos olhos que a encararam profundamente durante uma cena particularmente intensa. Ela levantou. E então a boca se moveu. A mesma boca que - por alguns segundos, naquela sala escura - pareceu tão atrativa. A mesma boca que, por uma razão que nem ela entendia - também não abandonou sua mente durante o verão.

E que ela não esperava ver, nunca mais.

"Me desculpe, eu...", Emma começou.

Regina reuniu todas as forças que possuía para falar:

"Seu nome, por favor?"

E, por algum motivo desconhecido, Regina sentiu o nervosismo crescer.

Sua respiração acelerou-se e então simplesmente parou por três segundos, quando a garota do capuz a encarou e disse, sem saber o impacto que causava, seis palavras simples:

"Meu nome é Emma.

 _Emma Swan_."


End file.
